Hetalia Song Fics
by DJMitsu
Summary: Ipod challenge. I just played a song and wrote. They're short because I wrote them during or a LITTLE over the time the song takes to play Various Pairings, a few OCs, and no dialogue because if there was it'd get too complicated.


**Song 1: Johanna- Sweeney Todd. Pairing: PrussiaXLiechtenstein**

He smirked, looking up at the window as the curtains were pulled shut. He wondered whether or not he would ever be able to get into the large mansion from another entry _other_ then that damned window. Ah, well.

After all, what was a climb compared to the treasure inside? Even if her gun-toting brother was always around...he posed quite a bit of trouble, really. He sighed and waited patiently, ears straining, as usual, for any indication Switzerland was making his usual rounds around his home. He'd taken up this habit after he'd seen Gilbert hopping over the stone wall out behind the garden, which was enough to arouse his suspicion.

If he weren't so damned protective of her, Gilbert wouldn't be crouched here, listening for any sound of footsteps, waiting for her to wave out the window - a signal that meant it was safe to come up. Well, as safe as being in Switzerland's house without his knowing could be. He stares upwards at the window, wondering how long it's taking her to coax him back to his room. He hoped he wasn't asking her anything, she hated lying to her brother.

_Her._ Liechtenstein. It was probably the most absurd person in the world to fall for, to sneak around with, but in Gilbert's point of view it made her all the more fun to be with. For the most part. After all, there was only so much running under threat of getting his ass blown off he could take. But still, she was worth it. Every time they met, every secret moment, hidden from any prying eyes- someday he would get her away from this place. From that overprotective brother. Everything about her, - that sweet voice and beautiful face and gentle nature - would be his.

Someday. For now, he occupied himself with climbing up the rough wall towards her bedroom window, having seen her hand wave a moment before.

**Song 2: Roxanne- The Police. Pairing: FranceXOC**

He sighed, watching her put on that dress for what seemed like the hundredth time. He hated that dress, but she never seemed to care. He offered her a home, money, a relationship, anything she would need. She still wore that dress. That dress, which was always the first sign. After the dress would come the makeup. Then the fishnets. Then those high heels that would carry her back and forth among the streets of Paris, carry her into the cars of strangers-

He shook his head free of such thoughts and pulled her onto the couch, trying again to explain how she didn't need to do it anymore, didn't need to walk the streets. He hated seeing her in the red lights district, she didn't belong there. Again, he got the same response. She always shrugged his words off, saying he didn't have the right to talk down to her like this. He tries to explain that isn't what he's trying to do, he just wants to keep her safe, away from that lifestyle she'd turned to so long ago.

He stares at her and makes her look back at him, hoping he'd be able to discourage her this time. He smiles as she slowly stands and, with a sigh, wipes the dark mascara off with a handkerchief, and slowly removes her heels and eventually that dress. He'd won this time, but he knew it'd take more then this. She wouldn't listen to him for long after all, he was just a boyfriend. But this, he hoped as he pulled her into his lap, was a start...

**Song 3: Phantom of The Opera- Phantom of The Opera. Pairing: RomaniaXHungary**

He grinned, confidently striding over to her and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, watching her tense up before gradually relaxing in his grip. He'd definitely succeeded in getting under her skin now, he was sure of that...

She grimaced slightly, looking from his face to the badn playing over her shoulder. She hoped this wouldn't interfere with anything in her country. . .yet at the same time, she couldn't have cared less. He'd gone through fights and battles just as rough as the ones she had been in. Hell, half of those battles they were fighting _eachother._ She couldn't see why she'd ever given him one dirty look though, now that she stood so close, being swung around him in perfect unison as the tempo picked up.

_It's amazing,_ he pondered to himself as he looked down at her, _how easy it really is to make someone become utterly infatuated with you._ He smirked wider, hands now resting on her sides as they spun to the side. He leaned in, pressing his forehead to her neck and feeling the small shudder go through her at the sudden, unexpected contact. he turned his head to the side, listening to her rapid heartbeat as it mixed with the organs playing not too far away from them.

She hadn't wanted to go see him, not at first at least. It had started as a small fixation, _mere curiosity_, she'd told herself, _that will fade before I notice it._ It hadn't, it'd grown each passing moment, every time she'd seen him, she couldn't help tracing his features with her eyes. She was drawn to him, both physically and emotionally. He pressed their bodies together, one arm gliding around her waist to pull her as close as he possibly could. It was almost absurd, how in-tune she felt with him, how everything in both of them was slowly magnified by the other, they were getting close, far too close for either of their own goods.

Austria and Transylvania would be worried and disappointed, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was the closeness, the oneness shared by the two as they glided around the room, listening to only eachother and the music.

**Song 4: December, 1963 (Oh what a night)- Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. Pairing: EnglandXOC**

He grinned and sat back, looking at the picture he'd found locked away in an old trunk he probably would've never found if he hadn't taken it upon himself earlier to go looking for an older spellbook of his. He looked thoughtfully at the photo, thinking back to Chicago and Her.

_America had finally persuaded him to come over to his place and give him a tour around, "maybe try and show ya something cool of mine!". He'd hesitantly agreed, under the terms that his cooking or clothing wouldn't be insulted, or he'd go straight back to his house. America had agreed quickly, and before he knew it he was climbing off the plane...unpacking his things in America's guest room...looking around the cities America was so proud of._

_ They had developed quite a bit, that much was fair to say. America really was growing up quickly, although his citizens looked absolutely ridiculous. Everywhere he looked, long-haired, colorfully dressed teenagers and young adults were scattered along in the crowds. __Oh please,__ he remembered thinking with a laugh, __don't let this be how America presents himself..._

_ After walking for at least two hours and listening to America's stories and misguided rants, he finally led Arthur to someplace he thought he might like. It was a nice, classy place, good music playing as the crowd of appropriately dressed people chatted and smoked and drank. There was a bar, but America had been very careful not to let England have enough to lose his composure. And so he sat at the bar, watching America mingle with the manager of some business or other, before his attention was quickly grabbed by a sudden presence beside him._

_ He turned expecting to find one of his magical friends - Perhaps Uni, he __was__ very fond of swing music - but instead seeing a woman. Long, dark hair, elegantly dressed, she looked absolutely perfect. She soon noticed his gaze and laughed, trying politely to make conversation with him. They got to talking about America's economy, something she claimed to be an expert in and he was merely curious about, while having a few drinks._

_ It didn't take very long after that, England recalled as he set the photograph down beside him on his bed stand, for them to get more comfortable with each other. He liked her intelligence and she liked his wit, and soon they'd decided the bustling club wasn't quite the place for people like themselves._

_ There was a short taxi cab ride before he remembered stumbling up the stairs to her flat, and from there the memories only came in a clouded blur. He remembered falling over her onto the bed, remembered the rushing blood and the sounds of her stifled groans as they hung in the air, and he remembered, before walking quickly out of the apartment building, the lazy, happy feeling of waking up with a woman in your arms._

He really had to visit American cities more…..


End file.
